


Mistakes Made In Anger

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Broken Up, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for the September prompt "Back to Hogwarts" with a required word count of 191.





	Mistakes Made In Anger

“Should’ve known you’d try to sneak in and out without anyone noticing.”

Harry spun around, drawing his wand out of habit before recognising the voice. Draco appeared from under a disillusionment charm.

“Didn’t want to make things awkward,” Harry mumbled, stowing his wand and wishing he’d taken Neville up on his offer to use his floo after dinner. He should never have come back to Hogwarts after the fight.

“Awkward? You are the very epitome of awkward,” Draco scoffed.

Harry tensed. “You made it pretty clear you didn’t want to see me again.”

Draco’s expression crumbled.

“I was distraught. I didn’t mean any of it. I know it wasn’t your fault, you weren’t even the one who cast the spell to bring him down. It was his own damn fault for breaking out of Azkaban,” Draco said. “I owled you. More than once.”

“I didn’t open them.”

Draco stepped close and took Harry’s face in his hands. “I’m sorry. I crossed a line, I know. Grief is no excuse. Please, come back to me?”

Harry closed his eyes and pulled away. “I’m not sure I can.”

He left without looking back.


End file.
